Breaking Point
by UnknownZero
Summary: B has escaped and armed with a deadlier goal in mind than ever, he drags L into a world of his own. But Light is not so pleased with the events and will stop at nothing to find L. But will he be too late? Yaoi Light/L rated for gore
1. Spider Web

Greetings. ecstatic waving Welcome to my first ever fan fiction. I normally don't write it since I tend to make characters a little OCC, since I never was good at gauging their reactions. However, this story came to me in a dream and was too good to pass up. Please read the following:

Notice: Please read author notes; they are important and will explain things. Like my train of thought, which is a weeeeee bit whacked. Also, each chapter will contain a warning label to alert readers what they will find.

Pairings: Light/L kinda B/L (obsession-wise only, no actual feelings of affection)

Genre: Suspense, romance, horror

Rating: M for gore, language, and mild drug usage

Will you find:

OCCness: quite possibly since I'm a novice at this

Lemons/Limes/ect: not this time 'round (unless someone wants to write me one...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters, or B. sobs pitifully

One last thing: WARNINGS:

THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY CONTAIN HIGH AMOUNTS OF GORE AND BE RATHER DISTURBING; THEREFPRE PROBABLY NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART.

SPOILER WARNING:

for Death Note: Another Note and the character Beyond Birthday

And now, I begin...

* * *

**B R E A K I N G P O I N T **

**Chapter One**

Emotions. A complex and delicate mix of that which makes the soul at the heart's core pulse and thrive; an elixir for life.

Human emotions are said to be the most intricate. A spider web (1) of feelings tangled together, each link fragile, pliable. The slightest touch could alter them, remodel them from their original design. And yet...

At the same time, these links are sturdy, unyielding. These are the dominant ones, the links that both hold the spider's web together and threaten to demolish it should they break. But what lies at the core of the spider web?

Even further beyond that, what happens to the spider web that has been forced to break, forced to bend, forced to become something else entirely, all at the whim of the mind? What happens to the spider web when each delicate link is ripped and torn, transforming to become identical to every other link? What happens when strands of similar emotions, ones that tread hand-in hand, begin to dominate the spider web's core, devouring its being as a whole?

Hatred. Obsession.

They formed the links in his mind, twisting his thoughts into a frenzy of calculations. And all these calculations only led in one direction.

Revenge. Revenge served sweet. Yes-not cold, but sweet.

They thought he'd gone crazy, rocking back and forth in his hunched position in the darkest corner in his own little hell, nibbling on the tip of his thumb until it bled. But he wasn't crazy. Not now, not yet.

He couldn't' be crazy. Because how could someone develop such a cunning and complex plot such as his if they were crazy? He was intelligent, yes, but never, never crazy. Or so he told himself.

He had been plotting for weeks, months, days, minutes, and seconds on end. His mind never stopped buzzing with life, never stopped calculating his actions. It reeled at every turn, creating solutions to every twist or dilemma that entered his tweaked mind.

And now, it was done. All that was left now as to act. Act. He had always been a good actor. He had fooled that one Asian woman who had been sent after him by his greatest adversary until he slipped up. One little slip; that was all it took.

And this time he would not slip up.

He would finally get his justice.

He would finally prove himself.

And L, the so-called "World's Greatest Detective" would be groveling, broken, and ripped to pieces at his feet. It would be sweet.

He smiled behind the bloody thumb resting at his lips, bloodshot eyes watched the wall in fascination as a tiny noise reached his ears. His turning point, his rejuvenation, his second chance, his final plan.

He hoped whereever L was at this very moment, he was taking the time to enjoy himself. Because the second he was free, L would have to face a new world, one that B, himself, Beyond Birthday, had created. One that seemed to exist only in Beyond's twisted, warped mind.

* * *

Um, I'm done? With the first chapter anyway... Seems kinda short, but I like where it ends. Sorry if my writing makes you twitch. I like poetry and it always seems to seep into my work.

Anyway, another little note here. I'm changing some of the ending bits of Another Note, such as B being beyond recognition after his little plot. Any suggestions on going about that?

Footnotes:

(1) the spider web: this was an idea of my friend's; I just put words to it. You should ask them about it, it's pretty interesting. Look them up on as Shadowmoonwolf if your interested.

Reviews are welcomed and sought after. I give you cookies in exchange, kay?


	2. Foreign Emotions and The Name

OMFG! I gots a review. Four actaully! And they are wonderful reviews! I love you guys! _becomes teary-eyed_

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers and their awesome-ness!

Anyway, here's the typical notices.

**NOTE:** Okay, I have a time line worked out, I think. This will take place after Higushi's capture and Light's release. Also, I, the author, will refer to Light by his English name (Light), but other characters within the story will refer to him as "Raito," since it is the actual Japanese pronunciation of his name.

**WARNINGS:** some foul language, spoilers for Another Note, and possible Misa bashing (I hate her so much-it's going to be VERY difficult to stay neutral).

**DISCLAIMER:** All I own of Death Note is some DVDs, some managa volumes, Another Note novel, and various other merchandise; not the show itself. _cries_

* * *

**B R E A K I N G P O I N T**

**Chapter Two: Foreign Emotions and The Name**

There was only word that truly described the direction the investigation was heading in L' eyes: boredom. Complete and utter boredom.

Despite all the turmoil they had dealt with, despite the revelation that Shinigami did, in fact exist, despite the wonderful new lead that fell into their laps, despite the relieving discovery that Light could not be Kira (though L still held more than a few suspicions), the investigation was nothing more than that. If someone did not quite accept L's reasoning, they could go to hell for all he cared.

L sighed, shoulders slumping. He knew he was being difficult, critical, and even childish, but he simply could not bring himself to care.

The truth was...was...impossibly difficult for him to accept. The truth that Light was indeed not Kira? No-as long as L was allowed his doubts and suspicions, he could at least pretend to accept the teen's innocence.

And on the contraire, he was more than ecstatic that Kira's killing method had at last been unveiled. Suddenly the fog that had incased itself so thickly around the entity that was Kira had been lifted, allowing L to see into the darker depths of the case. And to L's astonishment, Kira's world was filled to the brim with abnormalities that he believed he would never to able to fully wrap his sharp mind around: Shinigami, other worlds that housed creatures worthy of a psychopath's nightmare, notebooks that could kill. It did not seem real. It was simply too bizarre and out-worldish to be real.

But it was. It was real. Denying its existence now would be like denying the existence of common, everyday aspects, such as water, air, or rain.

However, in the end, despite all these new revelations, L was still fixated on that one overwhelming feeling of boredom.

Or was it boredom? When L gave it further thought, it did not seem quite like boredom. Indifference? Discontentment? The feeling was so unfamiliar that he simply could not place it...

"...Hello? L? Oi! Hey! Oh for god's sake, would you listen already!"

A person calling his name and a sudden, but light smack to the back of his head snapped L out of his reverie.

L blinked and quietly turned his head to meet the person's eyes, face still as void of emotion as ever. His eyes met the deep ones of an obviously irritated Light Yagami, standing with his arms crossed.

"Yes?" L inquired.

Light's left eye twitched. "Did you even hear a word I said?" he asked in a tone that made it clear he was none too pleased with being ignored.

L blinked again. Had he heard him? To be honest, L had not even heard the teen come in, let alone begin speaking. A feeling of disturbance welled in the detective's chest. This...was not normal...in fact, it was highly peculiar for L to become so distracted with his own thoughts that he failed to notice the presence of another. He prided himself with having a high sense of awareness, being able to tell exactly who was behind him and when they entered the room. Even further concerning, L had not been thinking of the Kira case or allowing his mind to run rampant with theories and ideas.

Instead, he was...what exactly has he been doing? He was not even sure. He knew he was pondering the strange and peculiar feelings he had been having of recent, but pin pointing what they were and where they came from was proving to be more of a puzzle than L would have liked to admit. L made a face; something was definitely not right.

A sigh to his right pulled him from his thoughts.

"Really, what is going on with you today, L?" Light questioned, fixing him with an analytical stare.

L merely stared back before taking a quick sweep of the room. Light was not the only one staring. The other members of the investigation team were watching as well, wondering why the normally sharp and witty detective was looking so out of it. Great. Not only had Light noticed the change in him, but so had the rest of the team. Fantastic.

L quickly pulled his wits together and stared back into Light's eyes, keeping his face as emotionless as possible.

"What ever do you mean, Raito-kun?" he questioned simply.

Light raised an eye, obviously considering whether or not to argue with the stubborn man because frankly, sometimes it was just not worth it.

However, L stole the opportunity to take control of the situation. If it was one thing L positively hated, it was lack of control. He almost demanded it.

"If you have nothing else to say Raito-kun, than please resume with your work. There is still much to be done despite the discovery of the Death Note," L reasoned, turning back to his computer and beginning to type rapidly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Light's eye twitch at the sound of the clacking keys and L hid a smile, remembering the many nights they had fought over L's computer in the middle of the night when hand-cuffed together.

A foreign emotion swept through L's chest and he paused a moment. Seriously, what was wrong with him these days?

X + X + X + X + X

Sharp, uncut nails dug deep into the skin of his knees as he watched the darkness of his world, waiting for the noises to die down. The calls, the cries, the screaming. If only the sounds were birthed in the throat of his adversary, his prize, his prey.

At the thought, he bit deeper into the flesh of his thumb, fresh blood squeezing its way out of the wound; his anxiety was building, placing layer upon layer.

How much longer would it be? It was close, very close, he could tell... The screams were more desperate and he could almost taste the air of freedom on his tongue.

The name was everywhere, lurking behind a veil of fear and whispers. They whispered it as they slept, sobbed it as they went further into the depths of insanity, screamed it as rage flooded them; no one could escape the name, the name of their executioner.

But unlike the others, he did not fear the name. They called him insane, crazy. He would only stare into his world, unblinking, listening to them.

They were wrong. He alone kept his wits and knew not to fear the name, for it was the name that would set him free.

It was the name that would creep its way into the mind of the one who muttered to himself each morning, scribbling illegible words over the pages of some book as the keepers delivered meals. It was the name that would drive him to the edge. The clock was ticking, failing, until nothing was left. And only he, L's adversary, could see it.

Yes. Soon, the name would take control of the muttering man and end his life. He only had to wait a little longer. He could hear the whispers of the name, the executioner, his scapegoat, his freedom.

_Kira._

* * *

To be honest, I'm not sure I like this chapter. It just doesn't have that zest the first one did... But please, bare with me! I'm just getting the feel of this piece. It will get better!

Footnotes were edited out since they were not all that necessary.

Bye!


	3. Suspicious Behavior

GYA! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I got overrun with work and school, and ARGH! I usually try to write a little each night, but it has been hard to find time recently. Never fret, however, I am hell bent on making sure that this does not end up like all those stories that never get finished! Thus, onward with the notes and warnings!

First, thanks to everyone that reivewed! Knowing that people enjoy this gives me incentive to continue!

**Notes:** In this fiction, Light never told L that he grew feelings for Misa- instead he simply claimed he saw Misa as a close friend who could possibly develop feelings for in the future. You'll understand this change as the story goes on, kay?

**Disclaimer:** Me, own Death Note? Gods, what I wouldn't do to be able to...

* * *

**B R E A K I N G P O I N T**

**Chapter Three: Suspicious Behavior**

To say the detective was acting odd recently was a firm understatement.

It was peculiar really, and Light vaguely wondered why he even cared. L was a constant thorn in his side, burying himself deeper into Light's skin with every word, every glance, every motion, every irritatingly meticulous action. He alone stood in the way of Kira's perfect world—and he was acting particularly suspicious.

A little while after the confrontation with L in the investigation room, Light had left claiming he needed air and a moment to clear his head. In reality, he simply couldn't stand another minute of L's insufferable presence. The detective was becoming utterly unbearable with his shift in moods. Now he was sitting outside a cafe about an hour's walk from headquarters, pondering the detective's strange behavior.

In the most recent days following Higuchis's capture (and death) and Light's release from the handcuffs, L had been acting strangely different from his normal aphetic self. He seemed more easily irked, twice as uncaring as usual, and, the most disconcerting of all, a bit more...spacey. That was the only real word for it. L was acting spacey, easily slipping off into a world inside in his own head, which was highly unlike him. Sure, L would fall deep into his own thoughts and let them absorb him, but he never fell so deep as to lose touch with the psychical world around him.

Light sighed as he contemplated the recent developments in L's personality. Not only was the detective treading on Light's last nerve with his behavior, but Light was beginning to wonder if L's actions had anything to do with his suspicions of Light as Kira. What if L was threading through the recent events in his mind in search of proof of Light's guilt? Was there a chance he would see through Light's deceptions?

No. That was impossible. The detective was clever, but not quite clever enough to see through the elaborate scheme Light was in the midst of putting into action.

It was only a matter of time before Light would be rid of L forever and nothing would be in the way of Kira's ideal world. Soon L would be dead and Kira would rejoice at his demise!

So why did Light feel a sting of concern for the insomniac detective?

_Because he was my first real friend._

Light immediately dismissed the claim and redirected his thoughts. Now was certainly not the time to be thinking like that. After all, L was Kira's enemy, the antagonist in the story that was unfolding before them. L would die and Kira would rein supreme--that was all there was to it.

_Do you happen to see a dilemma in that plan?_

That little voice was whispering in his head again.

_No._

_But there is._

_Oh?_

_Yes. If—_

"RAITO!"

The screeching voice of Misa jeered Light out of his thoughts before the subconscious area of his mind had a chance to elaborate on its final thought.

Light growled in irritation. There were serious moments where Light wanted nothing more in the universe than to punch the girl, though they were few and far between.

"Misa Misa has missed Raito! Did Ryuzaki let you go for the day? Yay! Now Misa Misa and Raito can go on a date!"

Okay, maybe they were not so few and far between...

"Is Raito listening to Misa Misa? OH! Raito isn't sick, is he?" Obviously concerned, Misa approached Light to put her hand to his forehead, but Light quickly grabbed her wrist to avoid the contact.

"No Misa, I'm okay. Just tired," Light replied with an irked sigh.

Misa blinked and tilted her head. "Is Ryuzaki making Raito work too hard? Ryuzaki is so mean!" Misa whined and Light had to refrain from allowing his left eye to twitch in annoyance at her high voice.

Light shook his head. "No, Misa. It's not that," he assured her.

"Then wha—"

"Don't worry about it, okay? Look, I have to get back to the investigation room now before L become suspicious. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"But Raitooooo! We haven't gone on a date in sooo long!"

Light frowned. Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered to put with the girl. And then, of course, there was Ryuk laughing in the background at Light's expense.

"Hyuk hyuk"

Was it just him, or did he seem to attract all the weirdos of society?

X + X + X + X + X

"And the pages never run out?" (1)

"No. They do not."

L was, for what felt like the one hundredth time, attempting to squeeze more information out of the Shinigami Rem.

"Hmmm...Why?"

"That is just the way the notebook works."

And like all the other attempts, this one was proving just as futile as the others.

Soichiro sighed as he walked into the room having overheard L's last question and the Shinigami's response.

"Doesn't look like we're going to it to tell us much more," he contemplated.

L inwardly glowered. He really despised it when people stated the obvious. Or maybe it was simply his recent decline in temper control acting out.

"No...It does not," L replied, popping another bite of cake into his mouth.

At that moment the loud slamming of a door was heard followed by the entrance of a very disgruntled looking Light Yagami. The teenager marched into the room and plopped himself down onto the couch next to L before taking a deep breath.

Soichiro looked toward his son in concern. "Raito, is everything all right?" he questioned.

L merely stared, chewing his food silently. The noises he was making made Light want to throttle him. He really was in a bad mood.

Light sighed, running a hand through his tidy hair. "It's really nothing. Don't worry about it," he replied.

However, Light's father appeared far from convinced. "Are you sure? Maybe you should head home for the day."

"No Dad, I'm fine really," Light insisted exasperated. Really, all these people questioning if he were okay was beginning to get on his nerves.

L, however, was even less convinced.

"Raito-kun is a poor liar. Though he insists otherwise, it is quite clear that he is far from 'fine.' In fact, Raito-kun's insistence further corroborates my previous theory of his being a pathological liar. Hmm. Very Kira-like." (2)

Light gradually turned to face the infuriating detective as a deadly silence enveloping the room.

"Excuse me?" The venom laced in the teen's voice was clear and evident, strong and deadly.

Soichiro looked between the two with a panicky expression. Oh dear gods, not again...

X + X + X + X + X

Bottomless bloodshot eyes gazed into the darkness as his body trembled uncontrollably. The jagged nails of one hand clawed continuously at the muddy ground beneath him, while the other rested against his lips, allowing him to gnaw on the already bloodied thumb until fresh blood was drizzling down his pale wrists.

He sat, knees drawn tightly to his chest, rocking his shaking body back and forth from unnoticed anxiety. Freezing rain that he took no heed of pelted his body, pasting his prison clothes to his scrawny form. He was oblivious, lost to the world around him, transfixed on the one within his own mind. Reality was but a fleeting vision.

The pictures in his head, however, were a future yet to be given life. They swam across his vision, helping him to contemplate his next course of action, the next step in his intricate plot that would bring the detective to his knees, broken and shattered, begging for the smallest hint of hope, so futile and meaningless.

A crazed smile spread across his bloodied lips, his heart rate accelerating in anticipation. It would be a truly beautiful sight, to finally see the calm, always-in-control L beaten and broken beyond repair. To see the hopelessly dead eyes as they stared unseeing into his own. To see, feel sweet, crimson blood pouring from wounds he would so graciously bestow upon the detective. To see the barriers crack and crumble to pieces as he lost himself in despair, submitting to Beyond's will.

A shockwave of delight traveled lightning-quick up his spine. Soon, so soon he would receive the one thing he dreamed of more than anything else in the world.

He knew where he was at this very moment, knew the detective had boxed himself away in the depths of Asia, on the solitary islands of Japan. He knew the detective was raging a battle against the enigmatic force that was Kira. He knew because Kira was in Japan and the so-called world's greatest detective would never, never refuse a challenge. Time and time again, he rose to embrace it with open arms.

But this time would be different. This time, L would not come out on top. In fact, if Beyond had anything to do about it, he would not come out alive and the blood, the corpse of the world's greatest detective would be forever in Beyond's undying grasp.

* * *

Yesh! Done! Is it okay? Again, I have mixed feelings about this chapter, but I think it will get better once I get into the real action, though that may take another chapter or two. Remember, Beyond was imprisoned in America, so it will take him a bit to get to Japan where L is. Then the real fun begins!

So bear with me until then, okay? In the meantime, things should pick up next chapter. These first three were more of an introduction into each of three main character's mindsets.

Reviews are like food for us authors, so please don't starve us! Review! Plus, it helps me get motivation to get chapters up faster! The more you review, the more motivation I receive!

Foot Notes:

(1) This is actually a line from a comic made by Silent Reaper--I couldn't resist. XD

(2) You'll understand what L meant by "previous theory" in later chapters.


	4. Futile

Breaking Point Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY! It took me so long to finish this, but here it is! To be honest, I'm not sure I like it, but it seems to fit. I promise to try and update faster.

For the record, I'm almost done with the next chapter. Originally, it was part of this one, but it was looking as if it would better as a chapter on its own. Thus, onward!

**Disclaimer:** Oh I wish to own Death Note, but alas, it will never be.

**Warnings:** A little OCC?

**Spoilers:** None this chapter.

* * *

**B R E A K I N G P O I N T**

**Chapter Four: Futile**

Stares. They were staring at him, he was sure of it. At least three pairs of eyes were fixing themselves on his or L's back every few moments, and to be quite honest, it was grating on his last nerve.

Ever since Light's last confrontation with L, tensions between the two geniuses had risen to a new level. Thanks to the interventions of Soichiro and Watari, their last dispute ended without injury to their side, but in turn, neither side had a chance to release their frustrations. On the outside, it seemed the two had developed a simple indifference to one another. However, this facade was far from the truth. Underneath the uncaring attitudes, it took everything the two geniuses had to contain their confrontational sides, both craving for dominance over the other.

Rather than lash out at one another, how ever subtly, both took a different route. Being as intelligent as they were, it was not necessarily difficult for the two to engage in a form of psychological warfare. Any words exchanged between them now held an underlying meaning, a hidden threat of sorts. Thus while the rest of the investigation team--excluding Watari, who knew of L's vindictive tendencies--looked on with mild confusion, L and Light continued on with their battle.

The comments exchanged mostly contained light undertones of insults or threats, but in other cases, the implications were heavy and straightforward.

At first, the other members of the investigation did everything they could think of to lighten the mood between the two geniuses.

Matsuda offered what he hoped to be helpful suggestions and words of encouragement.

"Come on you guys! We're a team, especially you two! I mean, you guys are like twins or something, always on the same mindset and theories and stuff, so how about letting bygones be bygones, huh?"

Light and L merely glowered at the mention of them being "twins," Light in obvious displeasure and L in silent disagreement; his attitude toward Matsuda, however, blatantly revealed his annoyance at the comment.

Aizawa took to interrupting their silent battles and demanded that they try to get along for the sake of the investigation.

"We need to work together on this and you two are NOT helping! We're only at the halfway mark of the investigation! What happened to bring this on anyway? You too are acting like children!"

However, Aizawa tended to overact (in L's opinion anyway) when frustrated and the reference to them as "children" had both L and Light brimming with anger; Light displayed a glare that would make a child cry in terror, while L, as per usual, glowered in his own fashion, which only succeeded in infuriating Aizawa even further.

Mogi, being the silent type, tried more subtle methods of encouraging Light and L to make amends. Without saying a word, he attempted to put the two in situations where they were forced to speak to one another: handing Light's tea to L, handing Light paperwork to give to L, and various other methods.

Mogi's was one of the few attempts that did result in someone feeling either genius's anger, but it was unsuccessful, however, in fixing the problem. The two would do whatever Mogi had them do, then resume to pretend the other did not exist unless they were discussing the case.

Soichiro tried the route of sympathy and logic, claiming that the two simply needed to put the past behind them and let go of their anger.

"Listen, I understand things are tense right now. We proved Higuchi was Kira, but his sudden death and the appearance of Rem and the Death Note further added more questions. However, now is not the time to get frustrated, so please..."

Though Light had shown a smidgen of understanding to his father's words, L's next remark flattened those feelings instantly.

"Yagami-san, Higuchi was only the third Kira, I still believe the original Kira remains alive and waiting. We still have yet to know who he is..." The whole time, L's eyes had been shifted in Light's direction.

_"I know because you're Kira,"_ they said. Light had responded by decking the detective in the face, leading to yet another fight.

The worst of the bunch, however, was Misa. Rather than try to convince the two to make up, she tried to comfort Light by smothering him with attention and sympathy when he finally got away from the detective.

"Ryuzaki is being so mean! He should be nicer to Raito for putting up with him."

And while Light was alone with her outside the investigation headquarters, she was annoyingly persistent.

"He should be taught a lesson! When is Raito going to kill him?"

The attempts were, in reality, anything but helpful and only made Light's bad mood increase tenfold. Honestly, sometimes the girl was even worse than L!

Eventually, everyone simply stopped trying and allowed the mini-war to proceed. As long as the two got along long enough to seriously discuss the case, then they were permitted to hate one another.

In truth, the recent events severely puzzled the case members, excluding Misa, for it had seemed that the two prodigies had gotten along so well in past times, almost like two halves of the same coin. No one could seem to overlook that it was only after discovering the existence of the Death Note did tensions rise between them.

The Death Note.

It was the answer and the problem to so many things, both solution and problem causer. The question was what role did it play in the recent contempt between the brilliant student Light and the famous detective L?

X + X + X + X + X

With the silence and stealth of a cat, he crept through the dark alleyway. His dirty fingernails, caked with his own blood, dragged across the black wall of some unknown building as he continued onward.

It was there, vivid and crystal clear in his mind, the place he would need to find in order to complete the next step in his most brilliant plot. The images were so detailed and colorful in his head and every so often a rush of excitement would spiral through his veins as he thought of what was to come, what torture was to befall his adversary.

However, his twisted mind discovered a small flaw in his tight-knit plans. Los Angles had morphed and transfigured itself during his long stay in that filthy prison, unworthy of his brilliance. The city was mocking him, attempting to fool him, as if saying, "What are you to do now, little lost child?" Just as _he _used to do. Just as the detective he so loathed used to do.

I am superior.

You are inferior.

I am the original.

You are but a worthless copy.

I am justice.

A growl sounded deep in his throat and jagged fingernails dug deep into the decaying cement walls, summoning forth yet more blood.

He wouldn't be justice for long, oh no. Beyond would make sure of that. Beyond would make him tremble, make him shatter, would conquer him and the city's futile attempts to cage him. (1)

Beyond would never be caged.

* * *

Whew, so...is it bad? I kinda think so... However, I promise things will get better next chapter! Absolutely promise!

Footnotes:

1-Okay, so the guy's been locked in a prison cell for God knows how long and he was already a little crazy. In short, I'm trying to show how his mind works; in this fiction anyway.

Promise to update soon! Bye for now.


	5. Musings

Yesh! New Chapter!

Okay, so here's the plan: I will try to update this every 1-2 weeks, unless otherwise stated. Sound far?

Okay, so usual notes and stuff now, then on with the stuff you people really want, no?

**Disclaimer:** What world is this that I do not own Death Note nor Beyond Birthday? Alsas, ownership is not mine

**Notes: **I'm taking suggestions on how B gets to Japan; I've got some good ideas, but I want some feedback before I make my final decision.

* * *

**B R E A K I N G P O I N T **

**Chapter Five: Suspicions**

The clacking of keys rung with like a bell in the silent room, each person attempting to gather new information

The Kira investigation was not going as well as L would have liked. In fact, the progress made since Higuchi's death was little to none, thus requiring for a new direction.

The newest direction in the investigation was simple: uncover as much information as possible about the Death Note and the Shinigami that accompanied it. Under L's directions, the team was going through every information source they could gather: books, old news clippings, Internet websites, paranormal experts, and various others. The work was tedious and boring, but they had no other choice.

They had come to a stalemate, a halt, a metaphorical brick wall that separated them from the truth. L had scavenged every inch of the Death Note for clues and found absolutely nothing new. Furthermore, the whole team had tried at least once to provoke information out of Rem with no results. Thus, L was forced to try a new route.

This was not to say that L was at a complete loss, however, oh no, it was quite the opposite really. L had always been a very suspicious young man, but his most recent suspicions concerned two factors above all else; Light and the Death Note, specifically, a particular rule listed in the notebook's 'how to use' portion.

The rule in question was the '13 day rule.'

Something was defiantly strange about the rule, though he was not sure exactly what. His first instinct was to test the rule and being as stubborn as he was, he would do it whether the rest of the team liked it or not. In fact, L had every intention of doing do.

Until a thought occurred to him.

Light. As far as L was concerned, Light was Kira and Light was clever, very clever, brilliant even. And if Kira was brilliant and clever, then who was not to say he was manipulative and crafty as well? Furthermore, Light was driven, stubborn, and fierce, which meant that if Light was Kira, these traits would increase considerably.

In short, if Light was Kira, then he was brilliantly clever and fully capable of setting a well hidden and thought out trap. A trap, which L could be falling into at this very moment.

L's mind reeled at the thousands of possibilities and routes he could take. It was all so complicated, the Kira Case, that sometimes L felt as if he had somehow slipped into another dimension, a world not his own. This one, the one he currently resided in, simply seemed too surreal with its hidden presence of such demonic creatures like the Shinigami and their Death Notes. This world clashed so horribly and brutally with the logical one L had grown up in. Was that one, the world of his past, and this one, the world that included Light, Shinigami and Death Notes, really one and the same? Or was someone simply playing a cruel joke on the detective?

Reality had shifted dramatically under L's feet. He had never been so confused, so lost in a place that was usually his element. Never been so torn and riddled with questions where answers and solutions once dwelled.

L had never felt so alone.

He blinked once. Twice. Where had _that_ come from? Alone? L was always alone, as far back as he could remember, he acknowledged this. But when had he ever actually _felt_ alone? He couldn't remember.

The detective sighed as he set his fork down and buried his nose into his knees. Where were all these new feelings and sensations coming from? It was so unlike himself to feel this way. He was used to being emotionless, triumphing over every obstacle that dared place itself in his path, and never allowing anything to play with his mind.

However, despite his efforts, something was changing, shifting itself out of place and entering unknown territory.

Problem was, he had absolutely no idea what that something was. It was perplexing and aggravating to say the least.

L pulled his face from his knees and stared unblinking into the darkness. He could hear the faint tick of a clock somewhere in the silence of the darkened room, with only a black computer screen to give any illumination. (1) The investigation team had gone home for the night, Light returning home to be with his family, leaving L alone with his thoughts.

L welcomed the silence and the emptiness of the room; it was a blessing for L. Silence was something that quelled the tensions of her inner subconscious and allowed him to organize his thoughts in peace.

It had been a week since the beginning of Light and his struggle for…whatever it was they for vying for. L wasn't even quite sure anymore to be honest, but L was not one to back from any challenge, though a distant part of his mind was scolding him for the immaturity he was showing. Despite this, he couldn't bring himself to care.

The bottom line was that the past week had been one of the most aggravating weeks of L's life. He was constantly battling with the younger genius, constantly trying to one-up him. Two things had dominated L's mind in that past week: the key to solving the Kira Case and his next move in the mini-war with Light. It wasn't the most healthy of obsessions, but when had L ever engaged in anything that was considered healthy? Except tennis of course, physical exercise was always healthy.

L stared further into the darkness, a faint smile on his usually expressionless face and deceitful face.

Tennis. The thought of the sport brought back memories of Light and his first and only match at the university. Mind you, it had been battle in itself as well as a way to further profile Light's character, but L had to admit he had enjoyed the match very much. It had been years since he had played, and even more since he had faced such a worthy opponent. And underneath all its hidden motives, the match had been a wonderful distraction from L's usually complicated and secluded life.

An odd feeling welled in the detective's chest, causing a frown to cover the faint smile. Was he actually…reminiscing?

No, no, he couldn't be…

Could he?

X + X + X + X + X

Light hated people fussing over him, simply _despised_ it. He liked attention and praise, but not to the point where he felt smothered—which was exactly what was happening this morning.

His mother and sister were absolutely enthralled that he was home, however short that stay would be, and made that very clear by showering him with affection and words of encouragement. However, all the attention was quickly becoming too much for Light.

His sister, Sayu, he could handle. Yes, she followed him around the house chattering away consistently, telling him of everything that had happened with her during his absence and questioning him on his own well being, but she gave him his peace when he flashed her a certain look. Looks and glances had become a sort of silent communication between them as they grew up and Sayu somewhat prided herself knowing what each and every one meant, whereas many others did not. It was a language known strictly between brother and sister. (2)

It was his mother that was threatening to drive him insane. Since the moment he had walked through the front door, the woman had not left Light alone, fussing over him, asking how he was, fixing him all sorts of edible delicacies (which he welcomed whole-heartedly at first), and offering hundreds of various other pleasantries.

Even his father was acting unbearably, praising Light as if the teen had just discovered a cure for cancer. The fact that he was helping with the Kira Case remained unmentioned, of course, but Soichiro found many other areas to praise his son on.

The attention was far too much for the normally isolated Light to handle. He was used to a little praise, a little attention, than to be left to his own devices. Quite obviously, that was not going to happen anytime soon.

Thus, Light had one of two choices. He could remain home and face the onslaught of attention. Or…or he could leave early for headquarters. Which meant facing L.

Both were tempting, yet out of the question. Staying home meant some form of peace, but suffocating attention. L would give him his space, but there would be a high tension in the air due to their current confliction with one another, leaving little room for peace.

Final question: which was the lesser of two evils?

"Raito! Mom's wondering where you are, so you might wanna' come down, ok?" Sayu's voice called from outside his door.

Well, that settled his dilemma quite nicely. (3)

X + X + X + X + X

Forty-five minutes later, Light found himself on a bus to headquarters. He politely had explained to his mother that a friend was expecting him today for an outing, which of course was a lie. Feeling slightly guilty, he told his father that he was actually going to get an early start on today's investigation, so at least one person would know where he actually went. Considering the recent hostility, Light and L had shown toward each other, Soichiro had given Light a surprised look, but before he could question it, Light was out the door.

Of course, both stories were lies, but lying had never been a problem.

The ride to headquarters combined with the short walk from the bus stop to his destination was a quick one; Light actually found it a little too short considering he was not looking forward to confronting L this earl in the morning.

He scowled in aggravation as he pictured what horrors awaited him behind the door that led to the room where L was sure to be investigating, still clacking away at those horrible little computer keys. Sometime Light believed the guy was more like a robot than an actual human with his consistent consumption of sweets, eccentric little habits, insomniac tendenci—

Light halted in mid-step, staring wide-eyed into the dark room. Darkness. That had been the first thing that startled Light. L rarely ever slept and would be working long before the crack of dawn, which meant that even if the lights were left off, there should still be the eerie light produced by L's computer screen. But the room was completely devoid of all light.

However, it was Light's second observation that caused the startled reaction in the brilliant young man.

L was in his usual crouched position on a chair at the far end of the room, sitting in front of a black computer screen unmoving and utterly silent. Light was given the unsettling impression of a corpse.

Gathering himself, Light silently stepped into the room, cautiously approaching the detective. When he was within a hand's reach, Light gradually twisted his head to look at the other's face, astonished by what he discovered.

No harm had come to the detective and he was breathing at a slow steady pace, dozing in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Light blinked. The detective was _asleep_.

Well, this was not what I suspected…he thought.

Light watched the detective for a few moments as he slept.

L was hunched into a ball on the chair, legs pulled tightly to his chest by arms that were wrapped comfortingly around large faded jeans. His head was nestled into his knees at a titled angle, his calm, placid face facing Light's, eyelids closed in what seemed to be a deep, untroubled sleep.

As Light studied him, a strange feeling welled in his chest. In all his times of knowing the detective and sharing a room with him, he had only actually witnessed the insomniac sleeping on a few occasions. During those times, Light was forced to admit that he never looked so…_human_. He reminded Light of a small child, curled into a ball as he slept, as if attempting to fend off some unseen fear derived from an unpleasant nightmare. Innocent and small, the picture of peace.

Unconsciously, Light reached out a tentative hand and brushed the soft, black bangs from L's forehead, causing the raven-haired one to stir. Realizing his actions, Light quickly withdrew his hand.

Why did I…

However, his thoughts were interrupted as L began to awaken and the young man's dark-ringed eyes blinked open, staring into Light's own. A look of puzzlement seemed to spread across his features.

"Raito-kun?" he asked drowsily.

Unable to contain it, Light smirked at the sleepy detective before him.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki," he said.

X + X + X + X + X

The glistening crimson substance was beautiful and enticing in his pale hands and as he cradled it, he felt a thrilling sensation sweep through his being. He brought the delicious substance closer to his face, inhaling its scent deeply, closing his eyes in utter delight.

It was pure and enthralling, and beautifully so. He cradled it as one would a precious treasure, for it had been far too long since he had last experienced the sweet taste upon his lips, so wonderfully sweet. Sweet like revenge.

Opening his blood-hued eyes, he took in its beauty before bringing the substance to his lips, devouring the sweet glob of goo in an single mouthful, savoring the pleasurable taste as it brought a sense of euphoria to his being.

He held it in his mouth for a moment, before swallowing and plunging his sticky hand back into the jar to obtain another handful and after a few more, he ceased using his hands, merely tipping the jar's contents directly into his waiting mouth. He savored it, devouring it like a starved animal.

Once the jar was wiped clean of its contents, he proceeded to simply gaze at it, a delightful image being produced by the dark depths of his mind—the picture of the now empty jar filling with the blood of his adversary, draining the life-giving liquid from the man's broken body. Soon, so soon.

He stared at the empty jar, fingering its sides with dirty finger nails, now coated with dirt, blood, and the wonderful crimson substance he had consumed just moments ago.

I'm close now, so close, so just lie and wait, wait for me to break you, ruin you, make you tremble, make you bleed, make you _nothing_.

You will be my pet, my toy, my copy and I will be superior, I will be _justice_.

And Beyond smiled wickedly as he tossed the empty jar of strawberry jam to the side, his mind so focused on his world that sound of shattering glass was deaf to his ears.

* * *

Yay! I actually rather liked this chapter and writing B's part was really fun to do. Be prepared for a surprise next chapter or so too.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Words of Encouragement? All are welcome! The review button calls to you!

By for now!

Footnotes:

(1) It's not broken; it's the black screensaver that comes up when you leave a computer sitting for too long

(2) I like Sayu; she's actually one of my favorite characters, not sure why, and I always pictured her as having a close relationship with her brother. : )

(3) Considering the guy's mom would wait at the door just to see a report card that she knows he aced beyond human comprehension, I'd say my portrayal of her is justified…


	6. Conflicts and Worlds

OMFG! I'm back and I sincerely apologize for the long wait. The last days of school and the past two months have been crazy as hell! I've had family, final school projects, more family, middle-of-no-where vactions, and ARGH! Very, very little time to write. Very frustrating, actually as I live off writing.

Anyway, I would like to thank all who reviewed and have stuck by this story. Moreover, I would like to give special thanks to KaylaBirde for her detailed reviews and compliments. It's words like these really inspire me to keep going. This chapter is dedicated to you and I hope it lives up to your expectations.

**Disclaimer:** To own Death Note be a dream come true...too bad that's all it is, a dream

* * *

**B R E A K I N G P O I N T **

**Chapter 6: Conflicts and Worlds**

L blinked groggily at the Kira suspect

In the darkness obscuring the room, Light Yagami's brown eyes looked warm and honest, soft honey colored hair lying just above them. But these were the eyes of the deceiver, the puppet master in this trying game of cat and mouse. These were the eyes he suspected of belonging to Kira.

But then…why did they seem so…open? Why were they…

He stopped himself, shutting his eyes for a moment. No. He simply could not think like that.

"Not so quick on your feet this morning, are you?" the owner of those eyes asked.

L blinked groggily at the Kira suspect. Morning? What was he talking about? It had only been an hour or so since everyone left headquarters… Hadn't it? He couldn't have…

"Raito-kun, what time is it?" he asked slowly.

Light raised an eyebrow at the detective, then sighed as he fell back into one of the empty chairs beside the desk, pulling back his sleeve to check his watch.

"About…six a.m." he replied easily, folding his arms. (1)

That proved it then. With those words, L immediately knew he had indeed fallen asleep at some point in time the night before as he sat pondering.

L stifled a yawn before leaned back in his chair, resulting in a loud cracking sound from his lower back due to the tension placed on it.

"Ryuzaki, is that really necessary?" Light inquired, his face twisted in a grimace. He never understood how the other could so easily fall asleep like that, with his back and neck twisted into unnatural positions—unnatural to sleep in anyway.

"Hmm?" L glanced up, noticing the scowl on the young genius' face "Is what necessary, Raito-kun?" As usual, his ton was bored and monotone; a tone that tended to grain on Light's nerves light nails against a chalkboard at the worst of times.

Light merely shook his head. "Forget it," he replied. To was really far too early to be arguing with the quirky detective.

"As you wish, Raito-kun," was the only reply Light received as the lanky detective stood up from his chair and proceeded into the HQ's kitchen.

He watched quietly as L proceeded into kitchen. Truth be told, he was at a loss of what to do now that he was here, in the other's presence. Were they not currently engaged in some form of clever warfare? Were they not currently at each other's throats for reasons that seemed lost to the both of them? It was…perplexing to say the least.

Light snapped out of thoughts as the detective shuffled back into the room, then curled himself onto the wheeled office chair, an enormous piece of cake in hand. He watched uncaring as the sweet desert was delicately consumed by the other, one small piece at a time.

After a few moments of silence, L's head peeked up at the young prodigy, blinking once.

"What brings Raito-kun here this early in the morning?" he quipped, a slightly suspicious tone laced underneath the words.

A slight scowl passed Light's face at the raven's words, irked by the constant paranoia. Was there nothing this guy did that didn't grate on his nerves?

"Nothing, just thought I'd come in early and get a head start on today's work," he responded evenly, struggling to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Oh? That is very interesting…" L said, his voice containing a strange tone as a finger went to his lips.

Light eyed him, eyes narrowing.

"Really? And why is that?" he asked.

L didn't respond at first, taking a moment to gather the remains of his cake onto the small fork and popping them into his mouth. He then eyed Light out of the corner of his dark, bottomless eyes with an errie scrutinizing gaze.

"Why is Raito-kun so eager to begin today's investigation…when he is indeed Kira…" the words were spoken so matter-of-factly that Light felt rage boil in the pit of his stomach. Kira or not, the accusation was simply…infuriating.

Light drew in a steady breath in order to calm his nerves, pulses of anger thrumming through his veins.

"Ryuzaki, is this…really honesty all you can think about?" he began, face in his hands, knowing that if he looked up and caught that black-eyed gaze, he would surely be sent into a flurry, "We've already gone over this, already _proved_ that I am _not_ Kira!" In the struggle to keep his temper in check, Light nearly screamed the last few words.

He was so fed up with the detective's infuriating behavior, fed up with the constant arguing, the constant tensions in the air, the same occurrences every freaking day! It was honestly beginning to drive him absolutely mad, sending him over the edge into a furry of rage. The pent up frustrations that had built up over the past week during their never ending battle had reached the boiling point and were now overflowing inside him, bubbling up over the surface so carefully constructed around his self-control.

"Why do keep insisting that I'm Kira? Where's the evidence, L?" he argued, bursting up from his chair.

L's eyes narrowed in return. "If anything, the evidence all points to you," he replied icily.

"How?" A furious demand.

"Inconsistencies. Sketchy testimonies. Suspicious behavior. They all point to you." A calculated accusation.

"Evidence? Or over-developed paranoia?" A crafty rebuttal.

"One cannot be paranoid of the truth, when he knows the truth." An affirmed statement.

"Truth or false, over-desired dreams?" The battle raged.

It could have gone on for hours, the two brilliant minds quipping back and forth between one another, like the ball on a tennis court.

But without a second thought, Light abruptly ended the parried back-and-forth motion, striking a second time.

"Because that's all it is, Ryuzaki! A childish desire for me to be Kira strengthened to the point that you don't even know the truth anymore because you simply don't _want_ to comprehend the truth behind it!"

And just as quick as it began, it was over, Light panting in rage, out of breath.

And L… For the first time in his life, L didn't know what to say, didn't know how to retaliate, but not because he saw truth in Light's words, but for a different reason entirely. It wasn't truth, but something about the words spoken struck something deep in L's core, something so unexplainable, yet so… So close to that strange foreign place that had recently blossomed inside him. It felt as if some alien thing had coiled itself inside him, taunting him from a hidden place that alluded him so powerfully.

As for Light, an even stranger emotion had swept through him after the words had poured from his mouth. Those words…they weren't his… At least, they weren't anymore. Those were not the words of Light Yagami, God to the new world. Those were the words of…Light Yagami…the memory-forgotten genius who worked so diligently alongside L all those weeks ago.

Both sat in silence, lost in their own minds, enveloped in their own musings and turmoil. And so, they stayed, one standing, one sitting hunched, for what seemed like hours, lifetimes, but in reality was only a few moments. The world inside their heads had never seemed like such a foreign place.

Neither expected their silence to be shattered by the clamor of a door.

"Good Morning!" came Matsuda's overly cheerful voice, followed by the perky sound of his footsteps and a second, more sturdy pair surely belonging to one Soichiro Yagami.

Thus the concentration was broken, blunted by the force of intrusion.

Matsuda stepped into the rooms, his bright smile immediately falling at the thick tension and eerie atmosphere in the room. The curtains were still draped over the windows, banishing all sunlight, and the lack of lighting in the room casting chilling shadows around the two sullen geniuses.

"Uh…guys?" Matsuda asked timidly.

Soichiro stepped into the rooms minutes later, eyebrows creasing together as he gazed into the darkened room and the two sullen geniuses within it.

"What is going on here?" he asked carefully, his muscles tensing, ready to spring should one of the two lose their temper and attack the other.

However, no such thing happened.

"Nothing Yagami-san. Raito-kun and I were simply discussing the case," L replied, his voice low and monotone.

Soichiro opened his mouth to argue, but closed it quickly merely shaking his head. He never would understand all the things that went on between his son and the strange detective, but he figured sometimes, it was best not to ask.

X + X + X + X + X

The remainder of the day proved to be far more tense and aggravating to the task force than any one of the previous days combined, for not only had the tension increased, but an eerie silence had developed between the two geniuses that had been fighting for dominance only hours before.

Not long after Soichiro and Matsuda had interrupted the…whatever it was that had occurred between Light and L, the remaining members of the task force began to arrive.

Instantly upon arrival, they could tell something was amiss. Both and L and Light were suspiciously quiet and not once so much as glance up from their work at any point during the day.

When spoken to, they were slow to answer, as if uncaring, and spoke only as much as strictly necessary and not a syllable more.

They seemed lost in their thought, pondering something only the two of them could fathom.

The strange silence lasted until the sun sank far beyond the horizon and the day's investigation came to a close.

Soichiro stood up, stretching as he sighed, exhausted from day. He looked to his son and frowned as he found the youth still staring soundlessly at his work.

"Raito?" he asked carefully, hoping to snap the other back to reality, "Are you ready to go home?"

Light blinked before slowly glancing up, as if suddenly noticing how late it was.

"Um, yes."

Soichiro nodded. "Is…that alright, Ryuzaki?" The man felt it to confirm it with the detective beforehand. Sometimes, it was best to tread lightly with the detective.

L didn't look, but only nodded. "Yes. You are all free to go." His voice was completely void of emotion as usual, but there was something in it that confused Light.

"Ryuzaki—" Light began, but was abruptly interrupted by said insomniac.

"Please remember to arrive early tomorrow. We have made very little progress today."

With that, he was gone, slipping away into the building in a direction Light wasn't sure of despite all the time he had spent in the building and for a moment, Light thought of going after him. However, his father spoke up before he had the chance to further contemplate it.

"Let's go, Raito. I think it's best to leave him alone for tonight," the man said, heading for the door, Light following.

But Light followed his father out, he took one last glance at the direction the solemn detective had headed, shuffling in his hunched stance and as he turned away, an odd foreboding feeling settled in his chest.

X + X + X + X + X

Grim shadows decorated the filthy walls that sheltered him from the world outside his thoughts, the world that had opposed him and degraded him.

The world that housed his housed his prey.

Yes, his world and the one of his adversary were different.

His adversary lived in a world where forces of good and evil, criminal and justice vied desperately for control, a world balanced by logic and reason. A world that was solid and tainted with the thoughts and emotions of thousands where his prey was merely a tiny insignificance against the greater force of things. That world held no restraints to bind L to it, no purpose for him, and certainly feelings of endearment.

He, himself, however, lived in a world where good and evil, criminal and justice held no ground, no foundation to hold them together or allow them to vie for power. Power was in neither, but in the negative space between, in the gray void that lie within the tight cracks that boarded the forces. This world held no logic or reason, though there was reason enough to give it shape and live and logic was only the glue that held his plans together. This world was both solid and transparent, and pure with the dominating emotions of his mind. This was the world he would drag L into, that would give him purpose, that would entrap him in the feelings Beyond held for him.

Feelings of endearment…

Certainly Beyond was beyond such thoughts, for he did not hold the other in such regards.

Oh no, his feelings for L ran much deeper, much blacker…

And such was the state of Beyond's mind as he slipped out into the night encasing the bountiful city that was Tokyo, Japan, paying no heed to oncoming storm clouds, for in retrospect, he was the storm could. (2)

I actually watched an AMV about Light to the song "The Law Won" while writing some of this! XD

Anyway, another chapter down! And a warning, the next chapter WILL be short, very short. However, after this the story will take a fun teist and the M rating will come into play, so be prepared.

Footnotes:

(1) I actually used an online time converter to figure this time out, so I hope it's at least remotely right. In Japan, the sun rises at about 4:25 a.m., so I hope put a time that was somewhat accurate and believable. If anyone finds fault in this, feel absolutely free to let me know, kay?

(2) Okay, two things to point out here. Firstly: yes, Beyond is in Japan. I know I have yet to explain how he got there, but do not fret! It will be explained in due time. He means of transport didn't fit with the way I'm writing him.

Secondly, there were a ton of metaphors and symbols in the whole "Beyond section," so I welcome and invite anyone to have a go at breaking them down and giving them meaning. I'd love to hear your thoughts and explanations.


	7. Collision

Oh my gosh, it's done! Rejoyce! At least I am. This chapter was incredably difficult to write, I mean seriously! Sheesh!

It was acutally supposed to be very short, but it turned out rather long. Huh, go figure. But to be honest, I really don't think I like it; at least the beginning anyway. I like the ending. So, um, for lack of anything else (or better) to say, on with the next installment!

Oh! But before that, thanks to those that reviewed! Please continue doing so as it feeds my desire and motivation to continue on! Also, thank you Kayla-Birdie for attempting to break down my methapors! It was great reading your thoughts! You'll see how far off or on track you are as the story progresses!

**Notices:**

I'm aware that this chapter may hold OOCness, but well, it was mandatory. I'm still a newbie at writing fanfiction, so yeah, please go easy on me, kay?

Also, I've edited chapter one and I will be going through and editing eahc chapter. I apologize for the mistakes, but once I finish writing a chapter I'm so exhausted of it, I can't bear to go through it all over again. As I update, I will gradually make sure all errors are fixed and make you all aware of the changes.

**Warnings:**

As of this chapter, the M rating will take affect and yes, it will be for gore.

* * *

**B R E A K I N G P O I N T**

**Chapter Seven: Collision**

The silence was suffocating

The silence was suffocating.

For as long as the detective could remember, silence and isolation had been a blessing, a mandatory element in life. It was in the quietest of places did he find himself able to enter his inner subconscious and connect with it, thus enabling him to delve beyond the bounds of typical reasoning.

But silence had betrayed him, stabbed him in the back and donned an indistinguishable mask that shadowed that place inside his subconscious that once provided insight and solution. Now, it taunted him, teased him with bits at the end of a hook, allowing the truth to dangle before his eyes, allowing his fingertips to graze it before jerking it violently back into the abyss of confusion.

To put it in simpler terms, L was being driven out of his mind with the absurdity of it all: the great detective L unable to solve a simple inner conflict?

Blasphemy. Utter blasphemy.

_No… That's not true… _

That's right. It wasn't.

Because after all the struggle and the constant inner battle to uncover the truth, the inner most corner of a long forgotten place within him finally took pity on L and allowed him the tiniest glimpse of the truth. A truth so simple, yet so ludicrous that the logical side of his mind was baffled beyond belief.

This little piece of insight answered so many of the detective's questions, but yet…at the same time, it birthed what seemed like hundreds of new ones.

It answered why he was so torn in his emotions, why he was finding himself in doubt, why he was finding himself unable to think logically, why he was unable to focus, why a dark cloud had seemed to formulate over his head, why the once comforting silence suddenly seemed so gloomy and unwelcoming.

Why he found himself unable to retaliate to Light's final accusation early that morning.

"_A childish desire for me to be Kira strengthened to the point that you don't even know the truth anymore because you simply don't __want__ to comprehend the truth behind it!" _

The truth. For as many answers as the truth provided, it provided just as many new questions.

Why were such simple sentiments, ones that he had evaded for years, suddenly able to ensnare him in their clutches? Why did these common, illogical feelings suddenly have a powerful hold over him? And why now of all times, after all these years of solitude?

But most of all, where in the nine gates of hell did these feelings find their origin?

L sighed, burying his face in his knees, inhaling the light smell of laundry soap. It was all becoming too much too quickly and he felt caught in the middle of all that was happening both within him and around him, unable to escape.

Escape.

He needed to escape, if only for a moment. Time to think things over, to separate the facts and apply knowledge and understanding to them.

Pulling his face from his knees, L swiveled his office chair around to face his laptop, dejectedly pushing down a signal button and holding it down lightly.

"Watari? Would you get the car ready? I need to go somewhere…"

Watari's voice responded immediately, a hesitant note to it, "Now? But it's raining, do you really—"

"Yes, Watari, now. It is..urgent…" L cut the man off abruptly and pulled his finger away from the keyboard, instantly cutting the connection before shifting his gaze to the room's only window, watching the rain pound against the glass.

X + X + X + X + X

Approximately thirty minutes later, L found himself at his desired destination as the black limo drove up alongside a curb, slowing down as it prepared to pack.

"Ryuzaki, are you sure that this is where you wanted to go?" the elderly man at the wheel asked, a snippet of concern laced in his words. It was more than unusual for L to actually want to venture outside his snug hotel rooms, surrounded by his thoughts and his sweets.

But no, tonight L had insisted that he needed to be somewhere, that it was mandatory that he had to leave _now_. Now, when it was pouring rain outside and the sky resembled an ominous void, liable to suck in whoever dared to venture out into it.

"Yes, Watari. This is the place," the detective answered slowly, opening the door and instantly feeling the freezing cold air sink through into his skin and stepping out into the rain, clothes drenched and clinging to his thin body within seconds.

"I will be back shortly. Please wait for me here."

Without another word and before Watari even had a chance to reply, L's form disappeared into the night, obscured by the blinding downfall.

It was only after L had left the presence of the car and wandered out into the rain did his mind fully begin to register his actions and the logical side began berating him on his idiocy. Really, wandering out into the rain at night, without any form of protection or disguise? It was suicide! What was he thinking?

_I needed to get away. I need time to think._

But why here? Why here in the middle of the rain? Why not inside headquarters where it was warm and dry and safe?

_Because here is where it all really began for me…_

And L found himself facing it, the bench where he had waited for Light at To-oh University, where their twisted relationship truly began to form.

He stood there, soaked and miserable, for what seemed like hours, simply staring at the bench with its brown paint, darkened by the rain. After a few unregistered moments, L approached it, pulling himself up onto it and seating himself in his usual hunched position, facing out into rain, unblinking.

It took him only seconds to become lost in his thoughts, lost in the truth he was finally forced to accept.

The truth was foggy, and incomprehensible, but lying just in the line of sight was a single piece of it that was as clear as crystal.

He missed Light.

He missed his friend.

And whomever Light had suddenly become, was not the Light L had come to know, had come to care for, had come to call his friend.

X + X + X + X + X

Shrouded in darkness, with only the dulled light of the neatly aligned street lamps to illuminate the ground, he watched the rain, watched as it cascaded down and drowned the world below the stormy gray sky.

Lost in his world, he had failed to notice the storm clouds looming in the distance and overhead as he left his shelter, failed to see how they captured the sky, casting a gloomy spell on the twilit city. But now, as he was forced to acknowledge the rain's domination over the night, he sat content, watching it envelope the city, demanding the attention of its inhabitants. He felt captivated by its clever motions, a thousand drops falling as one monstrous wave devouring what it touched, and as he watched, he knew.

This was not a cleansing rain. No. This was a rain of retribution.

He lifted a finger to his mouth and again took up the ageless act of gnawing on that single finger, flesh still raw from the previous time he indulged in the act. Pain was but a fleeting sensation in the far reaches of his mind by now, after all these years, for as he drifted further and further into the recesses of his subconscious, all physical became lost to him, numbing him to the world outside.

His eyes remained transfixed on the rain, straining to see each individual drop as it fell, became a part of the earth beneath the sky, morphing to—

His thoughts came to a screeching halt.

His mind veered of course.

He felt the pit of his stomach lurch so violently it left him paralyzed.

A riveting wave was sent shooting through his spine.

His eyes transfixed on the ghostly figure blaring brightly within the darkness.

A ghostly figure dressed in white, moving hunched in the rain as it not feeling it, bare feet padding the ground.

Blood-shot eyes moved with it as it approached a bench, watched it as it studied the object before him, centered on it as it curled up, settling into a all-too-familiar position.

And Beyond felt his whole world begin to move, shift, as if falling into a perfect, almost natural motion. The gears in his mind ticked to work once again.

It was there. The object of his obsession for the past whole of his life was there, sitting so vulnerable and open. There it was, his prey, his victim: L.

So close, he could almost touch him, graze his fingertips against the pale skin before wrapping his hands around a warm neck, feel the blood pulse beneath it, stand in the other's presence and see down into those…

Wide black eyes, shaken to the core.

Collide with something warm and solid and…wet.

A seemingly ear-splitting crack followed by a prone, motionless form lying before him.

The silence echoed.

Beyond blinked.

His crimson gaze turned to the ground, taking in the unmoving body of L at his feet.

Beyond studied the form intently, waiting for movement.

It seemed forever as the body lie unmoved.

He kneeled before it, reaching out a slow, tentative hand, pressing it firm to the clothed chest, his own body freezing at the contact.

_Thump._

It was there, beating beneath the warm flesh.

A heartbeat.

He fell into it, transfixed by its motions, by the sheer feel of it, pulsing life into the other's body and he was captivated by the humanity of it all, wanting to wrap his fingers it and feel it throb in his hands.

This creature was alive, was human.

And now it was his.

A twisted, cruel smile found its way to Beyond's lips as he dug his fingernails into the white shirt, pressing into soft flesh below. He scuffled around to the other's side and clasped menacing fingernails around the torso of the prone form, and begun to drag it across the wet pavement.

But a shrill ring stopped him in his tracks and crimson eyes shot to the place of origin.

The other's pants pocket.

Crocking his head in curiosity, he carefully let go of the prone form and drove slide two calculated fingers into the drenched pants pocket, pulling the ringing item from its confines.

A cell phone.

A cell phone with a single name flashing across its screen.

Thoughts swam through the excited mind before coming to a firm decision.

The still ringing item was placed tenderly onto the same perch his prey had fallen from.

And there it was left.

Beyond once again gathered what he could of his victim's form and dragged it swiftly into the night, trail washed away by the pouring rain, all signs of the place's previous occupants vanishing into the darkness as Beyond dragged L into his world, a world he was never to escape.

* * *

So there it is: I hope it pleases you.

I actually don't have any footnotes for this chapter...feels strange really... However, I think this chapter lies well without them, for if I explained anything, I think I'd give away valuable plot points.

Again, I welcome anyone to have a go at deciphering my metaphors and symbols and what-not. I love reading your thoughts! Aslo, do what are your thoughts on getting a beta for this? I'm a little reluctant, since I hate second guessing...


	8. Shock

My sincerest apologies for the long wait! This past summer has been absolutly crazy! I finished the next chapter though and here it is! But first, a few notes.

Firstly, thank you to everyone that reviewed! I'm very happy that everyone has been enjoying the fiction! Also, thanks to those of you who attempted to detangle my metaphors and symbols. I love reading your thoughts!

Secondly, so far, people think I should continue without a beta. At least, it seems that way. But if anyone's got a suggestion, I'm happy to take it!

Thirdly, Kaylabirdie pointed out that nothing really M rated occured in the last chapter, and well...nothing in this one either to be honest. But I assure you, that rating will take effect very soon.

**Warnings:**

spoilers for Another Note and L's real name.

**Disclaimer**:

I only dream of owning Death Note. Only dream.

* * *

**B R E A K I N G P O I N T**

**Chapter Eight: Shock**

Sunlight filtered into the darkened room, reaching for its sole occupant as if to draw it from the gloomy confines.

However, the room's sole occupant felt no need to be drawn out into the light, into the brilliant sunshine beyond the glass window. Oh no, he was perfectly comfortable in his bed, away from the world beyond his dark haven, away from the world's ignorance, away from the dead-ended investigation, away from the constant insufferable questions from L.

Away from the foreign, unwelcome feelings that were gradually brewing deep within him.

Because frankly, whatever was brewing there most defiantly both unnatural and unexplainable. And he didn't want to deal with it.

No, what Light desired more than anything at that moment was to ignore the developing feelings and direct all his focus and attention on his current goal; to rid the putrid world of its crime-ridden streets and form a new one, a utopia under Kira's name. These distractions as of late were slowly becoming a severe complication.

But distraction or no, Light knew he had no choice but to force himself out of bed, out the door, and back into the hell headquarters had become. There was no avoiding the continuing investigation, no matter how dead-ended it was, because L was still watching, eyes focused on him like a hawk stalking its prey. And Light would not, would never relent to L, never allow the man to corner him. He would never allow himself to become the mouse in their game.

Groaning softly, Light pulled himself from bed and proceeded to prepare himself for the day. It was still fairly early, engulfing the house in a deep silence, signifying that the rest of his family had yet to wake. However, Light supposed it was for the best as he possessed no real interest to speak to his family at the moment, still agitated from on-going dilemma with L.

Thus, he merely finished preparing, grabbed a small bite to eat, and headed on to headquarters, a note informing his family of his departure lying on the otherwise spotless kitchen counter.

As usual, the initial ride was uneventful, aside from the frustrating realization that he had twelve new messages from Misa on his cell phone from the previous night alone. Sometimes he truly missed the days he and L had been handcuffed solely for the reason that that constant work kept the girl at bay and unable to pester him on a daily basis.

All in all, Light expected another boring, uneventful day. Mogi would speak no more than needed, Aizawa would continue to subtly express dislike toward L, said insomniac would proceed to annoy the hell out of him, his father would attempt to play peace keeper (and fail miserably), and Matsuda would continue to be, well, Matsuda.

But Light hadn't taken the events of the previous day into account.

He hadn't recalled the foreboding feeling in his chest as he left headquarters that night, watching L disappear into the darkness.

No, never in a thousand years did Light foresee what was about to happen, the news that awaited him beyond those doors and passed that glass staircase. The news that would change everything.

The moment the young genius stepped through the doors, he knew something was off. There was just something in the air that seemed strange. Nevertheless, Light proceeded into the building, up the staircase, and into the main investigation room. It was only then did a truly sinking feeling situate itself in Light's stomach.

The room was eerily silent and, most disturbing of all, completely devoid of life.

Light blinked, confused.

"Ryuzaki?" he called tentatively, expecting the detective to come from around a corner or through a door, "Where are you?"

He waited for a response, but when none came, the sinking feeling intensified.

"Hey Ryuzaki! L!" he tried again, raising his voice slightly, but again, no sound issued from anywhere in the room.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

An unforeseen wave of concern swept through him and Light tore the rest of the building, in search of the elusive detective, calling his name, yet trying to stay composed, unconcerned and generally uninterested in the insomniac's whereabouts.

Uninterested? Hardly! You're running around the building calling his name! He'll catch that bluff in an instant!

Light ignored the scolding of his internal mind and focused on his search.

"L? Dammit Ryuzaki, answer me!"

But no voice answered but the echoes of his own as they bounced off the dim walls in the maze-like halls of the building.

"L?"

By now, it was more of an utterance than a call, a statement of a name, for Light Yagami had come to the sudden realization that he completely alone in the building.

"Yagami-kun?"

Light nearly jumped a foot in the air at the voice, visibly startled by the sound of his name. He zipped around to find Watari standing there, looking utterly exhausted, clothes disheveled and wrinkled as if dried on his body, a string of concern in his elderly eyes.

"Wata—"

"Have you seen him?" Light's question was abruptly cut off as the man demanded eagerly, eyes casting a quick glance around the room.

"Huh? Who—you mean L?" Now he was thoroughly puzzled. Surely, Watari wasn't referring to L?

"Yes. Is he here?" another demand, this one sounding just a slight snippy and impatient.

"No. I haven't seen him at all today."

Watari's eyes hardened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've looked all over the building, he's not here."

Watari finally faced the young genius, eyes hard and accusing. "Light Yagami, you better be telling me the truth. You have not seen L anywhere, at all today?"

Light's eyes narrowed. Sure he and L had not been getting along recently, but that was no reason to place suspicion on him simply because the childish detective decided to play a ridiculous game of hide-and-seek.

"I am. I haven't seen him, not since I left last night."

For a moment, a moment that seemed to last an eternity, the two males simply stared one another down, eyes narrowed, until Watari's finally softened.

"You really haven't?" Now his voice was desperate, concerned. (1)

Light's body relaxed, confused. "No. Watari, what's—"

"I can't find him. Anywhere."

Watari's response was sudden, spoken before Light can finish his sentence, the look of worry had spread across the elderly man's face, making him seem tired and old.

"What, what do you mean you can't find him?"

Light realized he was being difficult, but he simply couldn't understand it. How could L disappear from under Watari's nose? Moreover, where exactly would the other flee to?

"I can't find him. Looked everywhere. All night." Voice was sad, almost broken.

Light blinked, bewildered. This was not making any sense, none of this was making any sense.

"What do you 'looked everywhere?' Where—"

"He demanded that I take him somewhere. Last night. I tried, but he wouldn't listen."

Out? L, the elusive, most paranoid person Light had ever met actually demanded to go somewhere? Outside headquarters? Out there?

"He was only gone for a few minutes," Watari continued, but his voice was slowly becoming choppy as the man struggled to fight down his concern, "but it started raining harder. Strom was getting worse. I tried to retrieve him but…but I couldn't find him."

"You-you couldn't find him? But…but L…" Light's voice trailed off. He didn't know what to think. L. He was gone, missing.

And it was only then did the truth actually hit him, did realization suddenly dawn on him.

L, the world's best detective, Kira's enemy, was gone, lost somewhere in the streets of Tokyo.

Silence encased the room, even as the doors on the lower floor swung open, announcing the presence of another member of the investigation. Watari and Light remained locked in silence, mind still pinned on L's disappearance and the only clue, the cell phone clenched in Watari's hand.

X + X + X + X + X

Shadows encased a room miles away in a dark place, a single form staring wide eyed into nothingness, still as death as the mind whirled itself into a frenzy.

What to do.

What to do.

There were so many possibilities now. It was like a floodgate had been opened, allowing the waters behind it to flow free, the caged had been unlocked, now awaited for the next action of its occupant.

What now.

What now.

Blood-shot eyes watched nothing as teeth gnawed ruthlessly away at pale flesh, one hand curled tight around withdrawn knees. The body, the physical form was calm, still, unmoving.

Possibilities.

Possibilities.

But the mind was moving, rapid and trembling. His plan was more than in motion now. The pieces were set. The move was his, his alone. Because no one else could make a move. No one else could interfere with the game, no one. The game was his.

Mine.

Mine.

L was his. And L would never escape.

No.

Beyond would keep him here, here in his world.

Beyond would break him. Stripe away everything he was, shred him open from the core.

Beyond would do whatever he pleased with the detective, his adversary, his captive, his pet, his toy.

And then, when Beyond was finished with him, Beyond would kill him.

Because that was Beyond's justice and this was Beyond's world, his revenge, his retribution.

Beyond Birthday would never be second to L Lawliet ever again.

* * *

So, um is it okay? I'm a little worried about this chapter as I really don't know how Watari would react to this situation. Only thing I can do is go with my gut, I suppose.

Footnotes:

(1) It seems that Watari is the closest thing to family L really has, so I can imagine that Watari has grown rather attached to L, thus the way I portrayed him.

Please review! It helps to remind me that my work is, indeed, enjoyed! It is only for those of you who enjoy this that I continue.


	9. Mirror

Whew! Finally done with this chapter! It was both exihilerating and a hassle to write, especially Beyond's bit. However, I believe I've done a rather decent job! Again, thanks to all that reviwed and special thanks to those who extra long reviews! I absolutly love and look forward to reading them! And another thanks to Natana for loving my disclaimer; I'm glad it amused you.

Firstly though, I believe I have a question or two to answer.

Question 1: Will this story be Light/L or B/L eventually? Yes, I garuntee you it will. However, there will no romantic involvment between L and B; the guy's merely obessed with him and you'll see how so and how far soon enough. X3

Question 2: There will be gore? Oh, yes there shall be. This story is about to take a much darker turn, I asure you.

Question 3: I seem to keep getting requests for lime, citrus, lemons, etc. Not that I mind, truth be told I'm quite the pervert. However, I don't think it's gonna happen. Don't be too sad, however! If I get enough requests, I'll try to add a special extra chapter with some form of Light/L smut. Though, I will need help as I've never actually written anything of that type before. Perhaps Kaylabirdie would like to assit since it was her question?

Anyway, the usual stuff as follows.

**warnings:** see previous chapter

**disclaimer:** I may not own Death Note, but I am now the proud owner of a L nenodroid! XD

* * *

**B R E A K I N G P O I N T**

**Chapter Nine: Mirror**

A quiet groan issued from the darkness.

Black-rimmed eyes slowly blinked open, their vision blurry, unrecognizing the sights before them in the disjointed whirl of dull colors.

_What…what happened…_

L's mind sluggishly ticked back work, tediously recalling the events prior to his world going black.

He recalled feeling down, recalled slipping off into the pouring rain in order to escape, he recalled the bench, he recalled staring into space, he recalled…

Nothing further than that.

His vision faded back into focus, taking in the fogged place before his eyes.

_Where am I…_

Wherever he was, the place was dark and gloomy, shadows dancing along the far-off walls. L blinked. Everything was still so blurry, foggy.

And there was pain.

There were searing, yet dull throbs of pain coming from the back of his head.

_Why…_

And his memory slowly came back to him. He was hit, attacked.

_Who…_

And with a horrible jolt of realization L remembered who, who had attacked him, who had rendered him unconscious.

Wide, all-too-familiar bloodshot eyes.

He suddenly remembered them.

Because they were staring back intently into his.

L felt his body go rigid and his breath caught in his throat. It _couldn't_ be… It simply couldn't, because he…he was gone, dead, wasn't he?

"Y-you…" L barley managed to choke out, his raspy voice a mere whisper.

An eerie smile spread over his captor's features, eyes darkening in delight.

"You remember me?" the creature answered, thumb at its lips, drizzles of blood oozing down the pale digit.

L's half-lidded eyes glared back and his body jerked in an effort to move away, only to come to a disturbing relavation; he simply couldn't move. His arms were bound tightly to his body, his legs tied together as well, rendering him helpless and completely at the other's mercy.

His body tensed in response, a foreboding feeling welled inside him.

His captor's head titled to the side, teeth still gnawing unrelenting on the bloody appendix.

"You do, don't do?" The question was almost giddy, child-like, but the wide, unnerving eyes said otherwise. This was no child.

"H-how co-could I forget…Beyond Birthday…" The words struggled out of his mouth, mind still fuzzy from the recent blow to the head.

The eerie smile widened behind the thumb pressed to his lips.

"But you and I have never met, we have yet to be acquainted." Words spoken so innocently, but betrayed by the crazed grin.

The words were correct, but L found himself wishing they were still true, for it was true that L had never actually met the one known as Beyond Birthday, had never actually seen the boy in person.

But now that he had, L wished he never, would never, have laid eyes on his strange copy.

Thus, L merely remained silent at the statement, pained eyes staring hardened into Beyond's, causing the wide smile to fade slightly.

"Won't you grace me with an answer?" Despite the calm tone, there was danger laced along the edge of those words.

L's eyes only grew more fierce as he gazed into the other's. As much as he desired too, L's mind was still too sluggish from the recent attack to apply a proper comeback, which meant only one thing; danger. He simply had to keep Beyond interested and amused, immersed in conversation, for L understood the moment the crazed individual grew bored of the situation, he would quickly develop a new means of occupation, and this "new means" could certainly not be a pleasant one.

Therefore, L remained silent, mind attempting desperately to escape the haze in his mind, but all the while L didn't dare to break eye contact with the other.

However, it was this unrelenting eye contact that alerted L to the odd shift in Beyond's eyes, an omniscient flash striking through them.

"No? Ah, but why not? Don't you see, I've waited so long to meet you. In fact," and here, he paused, eyes alighting once more with glee, "I'm absolutely delighted to finally make your acquaintance."

L had never been one to know terror, to feel threatened, to feel disturbed by anything, but now, now as he lie helpless and bound at Beyond's feet, an unnerving, foreign feeling crept over him, pooled in his chest.

The words that slithered from Beyond's mouth stirred something within him.

However, it was not the words themselves that brewed the feeling, but the _sight_, the sight of the face the words spoke from, the face that was his own.

L had always had a picture, a mental image in his mind of what Beyond would look like, how exactly the youth had coped him. These images were always, always simple, depicting a man, a boy with natural raven hair, messy and styled like his own, the body awkwardly trying to mimic L's natural slouch, fingers daintily holding objects between two untrained appendixes. The other was merely a poorly done imitation of himself, a sadly lost soul trying desperately, but vainly to become something he wasn't. (2)

But L had never, never imaged this. Never imaged how wrong he truly was, how far from the truth his image of Beyond was from reality. Because in reality, Beyond was much, much more than a mere imitation, oh no, for looking at Beyond was like looking in a mirror. Every inch of Beyond was modeled so closely, so exactly alike L himself. Even the other's _habits_ were perfectly mimicked.

But it was the physical features that initially had him captivated, had him frozen to the core. The mirror image as Beyond gazed back to him, so alike him from the same disheveled raven hair, the perfectly copied, to the same insomniac-induced rings below his eyes.

His eyes.

They were the single-most feature that drew the line between them, the sole feature that set them apart.

L's own eyes were a mystifying endless black, but Beyond's…his were an eerie bloodshot red, almost crimson.

And it was sincerely frightening how closely those eyes reminded him of blood, how they seemed to reek of the other's thirst for it.

"Aren't you pleased to make my acquaintance too?" The voice had been so sudden, L was struck from his reverie, his eyes finally focusing completely on Beyond's face, staring deep into those disturbingly bloodshot eyes. "Or are you frightened of me? You should be, for you see, I will be the last thing you ever see L _Lawliet_."

A horrible, foreign feeling pooled in his stomach, settled there and swarmed over his entire being from the inside out.

Fear.

For the first time in his life, L was completely and utterly terrified.

X + X + X + X + X

Bloodshot eyes gleamed with delight as the body before him finally, at long last, began to stir.

Black-rimmed eyes squeezed further shut in what he was sure was pain, shoulders shifting tensely against the cold floor. He gazed at the tightly bound body, his anticipation growing steadily second by second as his captive gradually began to retrieve consciousness.

He would finally to get to meet him. Oh, how he longed to meet him, how long he waited for this day, this moment to arrive.

His patience was slowly edging away as he watched him stir, watched the man he had struggled to become return to his senses.

As black eyes finally blinked open, hazed over and pained, Beyond felt something inside him escalate, inflate, fill him completely and he couldn't, wouldn't take his eyes away from this awing sight, this once-in-a-lifetime moment of time.

He was finally seeing them, finally allowed to stare into the dark eyes of his adversary, at long last at hand's reach where Beyond could touch him, feel the other's skin and blood under his fingers, feel the life that pulsed in that body.

It was simply exhilarating.

And when his captive, his prey spoke he felt a wave of euphoria sweep over him, a gleeful smile spreading over his face.

How wonderful it was to hear his adversary's voice, not through a speaker, but in person. How delightful and pleasing it was to his ears and the voice infiltrated his world, quietly echoing off the walls.

But most pleasing of all, his captive had remembered, recalled who was and if what lie beneath those dark eyes were anything to go by, his prey knew he was in trouble.

And Beyond was filled the utter-most delight as L's eyes widened in horror at the utterance of his true name.

* * *

There it be! Now review so that I may be further spurred to right! XP

Footnotes:

(1) another spelling problem. A word meaning "realize," but pronounced "rel-a-va-tion."

(2) I want to make something clear and I couldn't figure out how to make it clear in the story without interrupting the flow. L feels bad that Beyond had lost himself so far that he would mimic himself, try to be someone else. In his mind, Beyond was merely a lost soul driven to do horrible things due to feelings of hopelessness—i.e. not being able to become L. As you can see, L was very wrong.


	10. Time

Wow do I feel horribly guilty. Very very guilty indeed... I'm sorry everyone, but I've been so busy that writing time was hard time to find and on top of that, my cousin's horrible little dog chewed through my laptop charger cable which meant no computer time unless it was for school! However, it's been replaced and things have slowed down, meaning I was finally able to finish a new chapter.

I vow to never ever give up on this story no matter what, I WILL see this is the end!

Also, thanks to all the people who reviewed and are still sticking with this story! I owe a lot to all of you!

With that said, enjoy!

**Warnings:** Beyond's a little creepy in this chapter...

**Disclaimer:** Had I ever actually owned Death Note, I garauntee you the show would be so much different. Light and L would be going at it every other epsiode, for example, and no people, I don't mean fighting. XD

* * *

**B R E A K I N G P O I N T **

**Chapter Ten: Time**

The tick of the clock echoed loudly in the silent room.

Time passed so slowly that it seemed to be almost nonexistent and the silence consuming the room was so blaringly loud that it rang, echoed in the heads of the investigation headquarters' current inhabitants. The building had become a dwelling of silent, chaotic havoc.

Light Yagami sat staring wordlessly at his computer, listening to the seconds as the ticked by.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

It had been three days, three long days since L's disappearance. The news had been a shocking one, one that left everyone completely baffled and at a loss of what to do; a startling, unexpected new twist had been thrust upon them.

Light could hardly remember what happened after he arrived at Headquarters three days ago, after Watari admitted he hadn't been able to find L anywhere. The events seemed blurry to him, as uncharacteristic as it was for someone with his mind, that he had trouble recalling how things progressed. He remembered feeling numb, shocked and bewildered at Watari's news, remembered the rest of the team walking in to find both Watari and himself caught in a dreadful silence, remembered the looks of utter shock and concern on their faces when Watari relayed the news, but the rest…the rest was lost to him.

Three days. In all honesty, the events of even the days following the news seemed blurry, the atmosphere at Headquarters so caught up in a whirlwind of what could only be called silent chaos that all information seemed to collide together.

In the beginning, there had been so many theories and ideas to explain L's absence and everyone seemed to have their own version of what happened, aside from Light, who remained eerily quiet, and Watari.

Perhaps L was simply agitated, agitated to the point that he merely needed a break, a little time away from Headquarters and everyone in it.

He was agitated because they were no closer to Kira than they had been at the beginning, or maybe because Rem was proving absolutely no new information, or maybe the appearance of the Death Note completely baffled him and nothing had ever baffled the great detective L, or perhaps because he and Light were fighting so much that he required time away from the young man.

Maybe L had accidentally gotten himself lost.

Tokyo was a big place and L wasn't a native to Japan. This could have been his first time in the country, or at least Tokyo, and perhaps L was simply unfamiliar with the city's streets to navigate himself around properly.

Or maybe, perhaps L just merely wanted a little break, a little vacation of sorts, and let's face it, L was so peculiar that who could put it past him to do so without telling anyone?

But that couldn't be right, it couldn't be that simple.

Agitation would only drive L to would harder; he would never let it dominate him to the point where he needed to escape it. No, L would think running would mean admitting defeat to Kira, the Shinigami was merely another clever obstacle, he was so stubborn and childish that he would not allow anything to baffle him for long, and just as L would never run from Kira, L would never run from Light.

And L couldn't possibly have simply gotten lost. L was brilliant, careful, and always precautious about everything, he would never allow himself to get lost. Aside from that, Watari had said L had disappeared from a place L was familiar with—though he refused to tell anyone exactly where it was just then.

And the idea of L, L the man who hardly ever slept, the man who put a case above all else, the man who drove everyone insane with his drastic actions in hopes of victory, taking a vacation was completely preposterous! L scoffed at the idea of breaking for a mere fifteen-minute lunch, how could he possibly be merely 'taking a break?'

No, none of anyone's theories made even the slightest bit of sense; and they all knew it. They knew it even before they dared to propose such ridiculous ideas. They merely wanted to avoid the truth at any cost. The reason? Because no one wanted to admit that something dreadful might have befallen the detective, no one dared voice the one thought they all shared.

L was gone. Leaving of his own free will meant that L had, if only temporarily, abandoned a case. L never, ever abandoned a case; even it meant risking his life. Which meant only one thing: L had not left of his own free will.

Something had happened to him and no one had a clue what it could have been.

Three days. L had not returned. There was still no news, no clues of what happened. The clock was ticking.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _

Light's eyes closed, he breathed in. He had been surprisingly silent since L's disappearance and no one had dared confront him about it aside from Misa, whose screeching voice seemed to have amplified. Instead, they left him to his thoughts, occasionally setting a cup of coffee or plate of food before him, and his father gave him sympathetic gazes, comforting placing a hand on his shoulder. They thought him in shock, startled by the idea of what may have happened to L.

They were wrong.

Light was quite shocked, yes, but not because L was his friend, not because he was grieving, but for other reasons entirely. Light was shocked because it had been _L_ who had befallen by misfortune, L, the world's greatest detective had possibly been killed, snatched, beaten and left for dead, or whatever, the point was it was _L_ who was the victim, L and not some everyday, ordinary person off the street. L, the most brilliant, most deceitful, most daring mind Light had ever met—ever _would_ meet as far as he was concerned. And he had been bested by another. Double-crossed, tricked, outwitted, beaten, overpowered; and L was powerful, Light knew that despite how fragile he tended to look, hell Light had the bruises to prove it. But all the same, someone had bested him, someone had taken down the brilliant detective L and lived to tell about it. (1)

Letting out a breath, Light opened his eyes and they focused on the sole object placed on the desk before him: L's cell phone. Their only clue and it meant nothing. No fingerprints, no identifiable markings, no mud, no nothing; the rain had wiped it clean of all any possible evidence.

So there it sat, lying untouched on L's desk for three days after it was analyzed for clues, collecting dust. In a strange, unorthodox way, it lay as a reminder, a reminder that L was gone and the only clue pointed nowhere.

And the clock ticked on. Time only stood still in Light's mind, but kept right on ticking in the real world.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _

"Yagami-kun?" An elderly voice struck him from his thoughts.

Light's caramel eyes blinked solemnly up. Watari stood before him, a grim expression spread across his face. Light gave no answer.

"I think it's time I told you all the truth," he paused as the other members of the team halted in their activities, giving Watari their full attention, "the truth about what happened that night."

He spoke to them all, but his eyes were on Light, Light who again gave no reply, but merely stared silently back.

X + X + X + X + X

The sight was so beautiful, so delightfully wonderfully beautiful, shining, glittering in the tiny beams of sunlight that slipped through the dirty rotting walls. So warm and smooth to the touch, the color deliciously bright and vivid, much like his favorite treat, yet so much better, so much more alive.

He laughed in spite of it all, filled to the brim with glee at the work upon his canvas, laid so beautifully before him and so completely at his mercy.

He took it in, the wonder that lie before him, the sights, the smell in its crisp coppery glory, the sounds as they whispered into the darkness, struggling to escape a body who dared not let them through and oh how he wanted to hear it. Yes. He wanted to it freed, blare in his ears and confirm to him his physical existence.

But he could wait, he waited so long that a little more time was nothing, for time was everlasting, unending, his world holding it at a standstill.

He would wait and in the meantime Beyond would be content to watch the lovely crimson liquid that seeped from beneath the blade he pressed to his pet's pale flesh.

* * *

So...what do you guys think? Keep reviewing and I'll try my best to reward you!

Footnotes:

(1) I know that was long, but I needed to portray Light's thoughts on the matter. I had such a conviction to end the chapter there.


End file.
